


Breather

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Eurovision, Eurovision 2014, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m surprised you’ve managed to get away for long enough to catch your breath."</p><p>Jolted out of thought, Denmark turned his attention away from the steadily emptying stadium. England, surprisingly only slightly rosy cheeked, grinned up at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breather

**Author's Note:**

> For [this drabble prompt meme](http://hollyroses-vault.tumblr.com/post/84950428556/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a-drabble) for the prompt 'Standing Still', requested by [denmark-official](http://denmark-official.tumblr.com/).

"I’m surprised you’ve managed to get away for long enough to catch your breath."

Jolted out of thought, Denmark turned his attention away from the steadily emptying stadium. England, surprisingly only _slightly_ rosy cheeked, grinned up at him.

Giving an easy smile in return, Denmark hopped from his perch at the edge of the stage and joined him. “Well, even with all the preparation there’s still a certain amount that you can only do on the day, right?” He ran a hand through his hair, now slightly damp with sweat from running around all evening. “I figure the work was worth it though.”

England chuckled. “You just wanted to upstage Sweden. Though I have to say, those swimming pools on the stage were a nice touch.”

"Weren’t they?" Denmark beamed. "I’ve gotta say, I was half expecting one of you lot to try jumping in at some point tonight."

"Not quite drunk enough for that. Yet."

Denmark snorted.

"Prussia was too busy moaning about how tame everything has been this year…" A slow smirk crawled across England’s lips. "And, well. You saw France."

There was unholy _glee_ in England’s eyes, and they broke into snickers over the memory of France’s mortified expression as he realised that the two pity votes from Sweden and Finland would be the only he’d be getting. There had been speculation that France had been actively _trying_ to lose, but most had soon dismissed the thought when faced with France’s moral outrage at being last.

Once they’d calmed down Denmark hummed thoughtfully. “It _was_ a tame year. Poland looked like he was having fun though.”

"I think I stole half of Graham’s wine while Poland’s act was performing. But yes, I suppose I didn’t drink quite as much as I usually do to get through it all."

"You did pretty well this year." He rolled his shoulders and tilted his head to a side, studying his friend’s face. "Though that’s partly because of me, of course." He elbowed England in the side lightly. "Though you _still_ gave Sweden more points than me.”

England shrugged, unconcerned. “You’re the host country, you were going to do well regardless.” Then he narrowed his eyes at Denmark. “And anyway, like you can talk. _Historically_ you give most of your points to Sweden.”

"…Like you do for Ireland..?"

England glared at him for a moment. When Denmark just elbowed him playfully again, he rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh.

"Why are you still here, anyway? Doesn’t the host have an after party to be getting to?"

"What, you’re not coming along?"

England opened his mouth, as if to say something, only to be cut off.

"Don’t even try to tell me you have anything planned tomorrow; you’ve had it cleared, like every year, so that you can deal with your hang over in peace."

England stayed silent for a moment.

"…If I’m still going to have to have a hangover, you’d better make sure the drinks are worth it."

Denmark grinned. “You wound me, have I ever served you anything but the best?”

Still, considering they were the only people left in the stadium now they’d have to hurry before all of the good stuff was gone.

That, and they had a _lot_ of caching up with everyone else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> The pools on stage that I refer to weren't really used until the [intermission performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3UvHIh3ISU) by Emmelie de Forest (who was last year's winner). France only got two points overall this year and placed last [with their entry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjkqciwP034). And here's a link to [Poland's entry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJ920cN2HmA), which'll speak for itself I think XD The Graham referred to is, of course, Graham Norton who was the UK's commentator again this year. We placed 17th with 40 points this year, which is fairly respectable (Denmark gave us 7 points!) where as Denmark paced 9th with 74 (we only gave Denmark 3 ^^') Both countries are in each other's top five countries for giving points to in the Grand Final, or so says wikipedia XD


End file.
